


Justice via Video Games

by TheSubtextMachine



Series: My Sylena Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, direct action is killing homophobes in video games, gay nerds, it's like club penguin but w human avatars who can kill each other, kissing occurs, video game that I just made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: Based on a prompt in a comment I received, asking if I could write a fic where Syd and Elena kick VIctor's virtual ass. And yes, kissing occurs.





	Justice via Video Games

Syd and Elena were sitting side by side on the couch, knees touching as they ferociously pressed buttons to get their treasure. It took a couple of combo moves, but the prize gets split between them. Once it was in their banks, they both collapse on the cushy surface of the Alvarez couch. 

“I can’t believe…” Syd sighed, letting their controller flop on the couch.

“How long have we been awake?” Elena asked, looking around at the empty living room and taking in the darkened windows and street lamps twinkling beneath the blinds.

“Too long, I’d bet. Did we wake anyone up? Your grandma, or your mom?” Syd asked, standing up and walking over from the couch to grab some yogurt and spoons, soft concern littering their face. Elena herself fought a yawn, and towards the curtain.

“Abuela?” she asked, and when no response came through the curtain, she figured that they were in the clear. When Syd came back, passing a spoon and a cup of their midnight snack, Elena continued, “My mom sleeps like she’s dead, so we don’t have anything to worry about on that front. All we need to worry about is making sure that when Alex comes back from his sleepover tomorrow, he won’t figure out about us stealing his legos.”

“Those were some pretty sick statues we made, though. I bet he’d like them.”

“Probably, but if he knew that we dismantled one of his lego boats to make them, I feel like he would exact revenge, or something,” Elena said, looking towards the TV to see that the place where she and Syd were standing in the game, completely still, also had a couple of other players milling about the grassy scene.

“What kind of revenge? Because he’s only, like, twelve. I doubt that he can ruin your life by pantsing you,” said Syd, leaning back into the couch as they began eating their yogurt.

“Let’s just say that he has some incriminating videos of me and a popular gaming channel.”

“Oh my god, what does he have?”

“Long story short, I was freestyling as a joke, but you can’t tell that in the video. To a stranger’s eyes, that line about how ‘Bob Burgers is my favorite show and math class has really got to go’ is completely genuine, and if I end up on some cringe compilation, it would be because of that video,” said Elena, copying Syd’s movements and leaning back into the couch.

“Not even because of your stuff with InfoWars?”

Elena had, in fact, been approached by InfoWars reporters many times at her many protests, and the interviews usually ended badly, in that they usually ended with Elena losing her temper at the unabashed bigotry. 

“That stuff never had the opportunity to go viral, though. It’s on the internet, sure, but there are so many of those videos that it’s improbable that I would be the one that made it.”

“But you have so many videos with them, that has to up the chances.”

“I guess, but if it hasn’t gone viral yet, I don’t think it will in the near future.”

“That’s valid,” Syd said, before looking back to the screen to make sure no one was trying to steal from them due to their obvious inactivity. Thankfully, this branch of the woods in the game had some unspoken laws, being that violence/misconduct is only appropriate as a response, and usually the one who hits first risks retaliation by the victim’s friends. Because of this, Elena and Syd were in the clear.

Then, in the periphery of Syd’s vision, they spotted the username that has haunted their nightmares: TheVictorious, Elena’s homophobic dad’s username. Syd’s fight or flight response immediately sunk in, they felt their heartbeat spike (and not in the good, romantic way), and cold sweats broke out on their palms. Their mind was caught in the question: Fight or Flight? It seemed as if their body acted before their mind made the decision, practically leaping to grab the controller.

Elena had barely turned her head when Syd pulled a showy (rather expensive in game currency) sword out of their inventory, and turned to Victor, approaching casually. HIs message bubble popped up.

“TheVictorious: Hey SydVicious, why u have a sword out?”

At this, Elena had fully comprehended what was on the screen, and pulled her own bow and arrow out of her in-game backpack.

“TheVictorious: um hi FuckDrumpf?? What’s going on?????”

“FuckDrumpf: this is direct action against homophobia Victor”

At this, Syd began slashing him as fast as they possibly could, moving quicker than ever before. Elena also continued the spree, taking one step back and loading up her bow as fast as her fingers could move.

“TheVictorious: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO”, he typed, his life quickly draining.

They didn’t even take time to respond, only getting more intense in their onslaught as they started releasing grunts of effort. This was easily the most effort they’d put into the game so far. Soon, his avatar collapsed on the dusty forest floor, and Elena and Syd let out sweaty sighs of relief. They immediately exited out of the game, realizing that their fellow forest dwellers were probably going to enact some vigilante justice for their action, which definitely appears unfounded to the uneducated eye.

“Wow… we really killed your dad,” Syd said, once again flopping back into the couch, reaching once again for the half-finished yogurt.

“I’m about to embarrass myself, so stop me now,” Elena began, cringing almost preemptively.

“Oh no, I would never stop that. I love when you do that.”

“That was… kinda hot.”

This made Syd giggle, until they turned back to Elena to see that she was dead serious.

“What?” they asked, voice squeaking a little bit with the revelation.

“You killing my dad on the internet? Being really passionate and, y’know, kind of sweaty? In a hot way, though? That’s hot, quite honestly,” Elena said, and she was blushing, her eyes furrowed with masked embarrassment.

“Really? Because I-”

“Yeah, really. Are you uncomfort-” Elena interrupted, before she was interrupted herself by Syd leaning over and kissing her deeply, their hand reaching up to cup her face. The kiss was quickly returned, and it took a couple of minutes for them to be, as was par for the course, interrupted.

This time, it was through an exhausted voice through a curtain that was not nearly heavy enough.

“God is watching!” rasped out Abuela’s voice, rugged with sleep. 

Elena responded with an eye roll, before properly separating from Syd, who had looked a bit downcast at this development.

“Okay, we’ll go to sleep! Syd, do you want to take the couch?” Elena asked, winking at Syd, which only confused them.

“Sure?”

“Okay, I’ll go back to my room now,” said Elena, with a hint of phoniness in her voice. She stood up, and gave a ‘wait’ signal, before making confident steps to her room. A couple of seconds later, Elena came creeping back, posed like a burglar as she stepped in on her tiptoes.

Syd just held a hand over their mouth, trying to keep from laughing at the frankly ridiculous sight. Elena crept back onto the couch, and continued the kissing. 

“Elena! Go to sleep!” yelled Abuela once again through the curtain.

Syd and Elena separated again, too overcome with laughter to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently the last prompt I'm filling in this series! If you want to add more, leave a prompt in my ask box on tumblr @thesubtextmachine. Remember that I love comments, and I want to thank you all for reading!


End file.
